


Don't Ever Become a Stranger Whose Laugh I Could Recognize Anywhere.

by TyphoonMonsoon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, F/M, M/M, panic! at the dam square, this is the work that made me realize i ship nedportindo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyphoonMonsoon/pseuds/TyphoonMonsoon
Summary: His green eyes searched around frantically, his impassive demeanor had vanished, his face painted with distress. He walked faster to where the sound resonated from, but it sounded like it came from every direction surrounding him.





	Don't Ever Become a Stranger Whose Laugh I Could Recognize Anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> First work! Originally posted on wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/521920971-aph-indonesia-scenarios-nethernesia-don%27t-ever  
> Title inspired by New Year's Day - Taylor Swift

His green eyes searched around frantically, his impassive demeanor had vanished, his face painted with distress. He walked faster to where the sound resonated from, but it sounded like it came from every direction surrounding him. He turned his head once more.

_That laugh._

It barely lasted two seconds, and yet, the sound struck something deep within him, sending vibrations to his spine. The sound was clear as church bells ringing but nowhere to be found. Awfully familiar to the ears, but he couldn't find it in him to remember. Somewhere close, but distant. A girl's voice. Traveling the space between them to sneak into his ears.

He stilled to compose himself, trying to shake the feeling off. Warm puffs of breath escaped his lips in contrast with the cold air. ' _Maybe I was just hallucinating_ ,' he chuckled humorlessly to himself, ' _yeah, that's all. Just an imagination._ '

He stood still for a moment.  _'Just an imagination._ ' He inhaled deeply. ' _Just a fragment of your mind. Just something inside your head_.' He calmed himself. What would his boyfriend say if he told him this? Not like he would. But the Portuguese would laugh lightly and say, 'Finally delirious, aren't you?' with the same old affectionate look.

He shook his head and chuckled nervously once more. Something was still amiss—and it weighed him like the world, but he managed to start walking home. He swore to tell this to no one and kept the sound to himself to be cherished forever.


End file.
